1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair setting compositions, and more particularly, to reactive silicone hair setting compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reactive silicone compositions for setting hair is well known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,790, issued to Hersh et al, describes organo-silanes having at least two but less than four hydrolyzable groups selected from the class consisting of alkoxy, aryloxy and acyloxy radicals and alkoxy, aryloxy and acyloxy radicals together with a halogen group selected from the class consisting of chlorine and bromine. In the process described in the patent, the hair to be treated is wet with water either before or after the application of the organo-silane and then set into the desired shape. The water reacts with the hydrolyzable groups, forming the corresponding silanol, which polymerizes to hold the hair in place.
An improvement on the basic technology is described in an article entitled "New Types of Hair Setting Sprays having Semi-Permanent Properties", by Fulvio Sardo in Vol. 87, American Cosmetics and Perfumery, Pages 43-46 (December 1972). That article describes the use of alkyl titanates as catalysts for the polymerization of siloxanes. The compounds are used in a manner similar to that described in Hersh above, in that the hair is wet after which the composition is applied to the hair as a nonaqueous lotion or spray.
British Pat. No. 1,434,017, issued to Burrill et al, describes a process for shrinkproofing wool employing compositions containing (A) a polydiorganosiloxane having terminal silicon bonded hydroxyl radicals and a molecular weight of at least 750; (B) an organosilane of the general formula RSiR'.sub.n X.sub.3-n in which the R radical contains at least two amino groups; (C) a catalyst, e.g., a titanate ester and/or a silane of the formula R".sub.m SiZ.sub.4-n wherein Z is an alkoxy radical having 1-4 carbon atoms, and m is 0 or 1; and (D) a solvent which is a hydrocarbon or chlorinated hydrocarbon such as toluene, xylene, white spirit, or perchloroethylene. While ingredients (B) and (C) are also used in the present invention; the difference in solvents employed and the addition of ingredient (A) result in the cured composition of Burrill being an oil, which lacks the physical strength needed to retain hair in a desired configuration.
A disadvantage of conventional non-silicone prior art hair setting agents is that they are ineffective at high humidities. While reactive silicone hair setting agents have solved the problem to a certain extent, they have suffered from the disadvantage that the time required for curing has been excessive. Thus, a need exists for compositions which may be polymerized more rapidly, but still give good set holding even after prolonged exposure to high humidities.